That's Swan?
by SkylerBlue
Summary: Bella was supposed to be born as a boy but her parents got a surprise of a life time when they announced she was a girl. What were they supposed to do with all the clothes and her room. Read along as she finds her inner confidence and to hopefully win her big brothers best friends eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is chapter 1 of this new story don't worry I will have another story coming up and like I said in The Good and The Bad I'm doing this from my phone so it'll take me some time to get the stories how I like them. It'll take me some time to update the stories since I'm trying to do 3 stories at a time all while working almost full time. Please please please be patient and let me know what you think of the new stories. I want to know if I should continue with them or not thanks loves! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello."_

 _"Hi?"_

 _"Is Emmet here?"_

That's all it took for me to really open my eyes and look at the two guys that are standing on my door step. A hello from a really cute guy. His name is Edward. The other Jasper. They're a year older than me like my brother.

Sorry forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bella I'm 17 years old and as you know I have an older brother Emmet, he's a year older than me and we're a lot closer than my parents expected us to be. Emmet's into sports and video games. Before he met Edward and Jasper he had me to teach and surprisingly my clumsiness got a lot better.

Let's back track shall we. I met the boys one day after school when they asked for Emmett. _"Yeah he's down in the basement. Come on in and I'll show you the way."_ We turned our basement into a get together. One side was Ems and the other mine. Thank God it was in a shape of a C. When you first walk in all you see is the theater area with snacks and an open bar, turn to the left you have Emmet and his gaming area behind the door and the right is my little room where I have all my screens for multi-tasking.

 _"Guys come on and shoot him already! Dude?! Are you freaking kidding me? Get. Him! Come in squirt! I need help jump in help me kill this guy!"_ He yelled. I grabbed a controller and did three headshots. _"You have a couple guest here who would gladly take over for me. I'll be in my area buzz when you need me."_ I said while handing my controller to Edward. _"Dude your sister knows how to play Call Of Duty? Siickk!"_ Was all I heard while closing the door.

I went to my side to Skype my two besties Rose and Alice. _"Hey B what's up?" "Nothing much same old same old" "Are those jerks still bothering you?"_ Rose said while getting angry. _"Yeah but it's fine guys I can handle this."_ I said trying to smile. They were talking about Jessica and Lauren, the two bullies that are at my school who pick on me because I hang out with boys and play sports.

 _"My offer still stands about homeschooling. My mom is really getting into this whole cheer competition and it's just me and Ro and she probably wouldn't mind taking you in since she wanted to have more kids in the house. I can have her talk to your parents if you want."_ Al said and to be honest that sounds amazing. Being with my friends 24/7 every day minus Friday-Monday. _"You know what? You're right. I'll go talk to my parents right now and I'll call you guys back ok?"_

 _"Can't wait B. This'll be more fun with us three together!"_ Ro said getting all jumpy like Al. _"Ok I'll call back later and tell you guys how it went. Al in 30 mins have your mom call and hopefully they'll be on board."_ I said ending the call. I went to Ems room and asked when mom and dad will be home. _"They should be here in like 10 mins. Why do you need anything?"_ He said looking up from the screen worried. _"No Emmet I just need to talk to them. Go back to playing. Oh and theirs another guy in the next building."_ I said walking away.

I went into the living room and started writing bullet notes and a great reason why. I had a few minutes to kill before they get home. Might as well practice.

 _"Mom, dad, please sit I have something important to ask you. As you know I've been having some problems at school with bullies and not making any friends. Well as you know my friends Rose and Alice are homeschooled, Alice's mom couldn't have any more kids so she's very active with her and Rose, she handles all the work and they're also going to do cheer competition which I'm very interested in since sports help my clumsiness and since Emmet made friends he won't have that much time with me and I would like to hang out my friends as well."_

I said all while pacing the living room. _"Bella if that's what you want then me and your dad would like to discuss it with each other and would like to talk to Alice's mom as well."_ I screamed since I didn't hear them come in. _"How much of that did you guys hear? If not all I can start all over." I said grabbing my notes_. "Sweety we heard it all. We came threw the garage this time and saw that you were pacing and we were going to see why but then you started talking." She said looking worried. All of a sudden we heard foot steps coming up the stairs. We then saw Emmet with his head piece on and a bat while the boys had the controllers.

 _"What's going on? Where's the danger? Why did you scream?"_ Emmet said looking around and then he spots our parents. _"Oh hello. Mom, dad these are my friends Edward and Jasper."_ He said while they said hello and shook my dad's hand. _"Squirt why did you scream?" "We snuck up on her when she working her way up on asking us something. Nothing to worry about go back and play. Oh and boys what we're you going to do with controllers? Shoot me?"_ My dad said while we all started laughing. The boys turned red and walked away.

 _"So Alice's mom said she'll call in about 15 minutes to discuss it with you so I'll be down stairs watching a movie."_ I said as I was walking down stairs. Once in my room I called the girls. _"So what did they say? Are they on board?"_ Ro said _"Well right now they're talking about it and then they're going to talk to your mom."_ ('Oh did I forget to mention that Alice's mom adopted Rose? Oh and that we were all born in September? Oops') After they found out that they couldn't have anymore kids they adopted Rose when her mother abandoned her at the hospital. _"Well I have a feeling that this is going to be awesome being together. I'm getting your room all set up and then we can go shopping!"_ Al is kind of a shopaholic.

 _"I hear them coming I'll text you guys for now ok? Love you bye!"_ I said switching to YouTube. _"Bella honey can you come over here for a second?" "Yeah mom I'm coming."_ I said shutting everything down. _"So we talked to Cynthia Alice and Rose's mom and she said that Tuesday-Thursday you'll be staying with them and then on the weekends and sometimes Fridays you'll be home. She is signing the girls up for cheer camp that will be starting in a few months when school is over but until then you guys will be studying and practicing. They're a few classes ahead but she's emailing you some study guides and things to read to catch up on but we would like you to finish the two days you have left at school so we can sort this all out before you leave."_ Mom said tearing up.

 _"Aww mom don't cry! I'll make a promise to you that I'll only do this until after my sophomore year and then come back to regular schooling. I just want to learn something new and grow some confidence before facing my demons."_ I said hugging her. _"Well I guess you need to start packing then"_ My dad said with a sad smile. _"Really I can go? Oh my goodness thank you! You won't regret this ok? I'm going to make you guys so proud!"_ I said while hugging them. _"Bells what's with the screaming?"_ Emmet said coming out of his room. _"Your sister will be homeschooled with her friends and we'll see her on the weekends and sometimes Friday"_ Emmet looked at me and I nodded my head.

 _"Don't worry Em. I'll see you on the weekends and I'll get a gaming system so I can still whip your butt online and then on weekends we can go have fun with each other as a family. We'll be the cool family"_ I said hugging him. _"I'm going to miss you though Bells. You better text me and no boys or else and we must video chat each other every night before bed got it?" "You got a deal big brother. I love you"_ I said giving him a hug.

Later that night I started cleaning out the stuff that I don't need or ever use. I put all the clothes and shoes in bags so I can donate them and tossed out all the junk. By the time I was done it was 10 and I went to bed.

The next morning my parents had boxes ready for me when I returned home so I can put it in the moving truck the next day after school. I started a little early and I was running 5 minutes late to school. I grabbed a granola bar and ran towards my bike and went to school. Thank God we have back ways and I made it in 3 minutes. _"Well look who's running late girls. So Swan tell us why you're late?"_ Jessica said while walking around me. _"That is none of your concern Jessica."_ I said walking away. _"I heard you were going to an all girls school Swan bet you'll like that huh?"_ She said looking smug.

 _"Aww jealous are we Stanley?"_ I said while walking into my first class. Even though I was late I still finished my work before anyone else. The books that Alice's mom sent me were all on media files so I listened to that while I was packing. It helps a lot so I can multitask.

I was finished with the first book and I already took the test and sent it to her mom and I'm just waiting for my results even though I know I got an A. The day passed fairly quickly and I was headed towards gym class even though I hate it but Edward is in it and I can't hate it if he's in it. But sadly him and my brother and Jasper are on the football team and I hardly see him but only when we get to run track.

I usually speed walk but I was focusing on Edward and the moves of the cheerleaders to get a taste of what I'll be doing. _"Swan stop looking at the girls they don't run that way."_ I rolled my eyes at Jessica. _"I bet you're very disappointed in that huh Jess? No wonder you were kicked off."_ I said trying to get away.

 _"Wow someone grew a pair in the last 24 hours. I wonder why?" "Maybe it's because I'm tired of your ways of making yourself feel better about yourself. You can't stand the fact that people don't like you for you, that's why you pick on others. You think if you look mean and tuff people will stop looking down on you."_ I said raising my voice

I slowly gathered a crowed but I didn't care she needs to learn the hard truth.

 _"Just open your eyes Jessica and look at the people who do care. The world doesn't revolve around you and it won't make guys drop to their knees because you think your better than the rest of us. You're really not that cute with all that cake you put on. How long did that take you? Do you really think a guy wants someone who tries to be better and look better than girls? No they go for the girls who actually are focused with a career not what we wear or have on but what our future holds. Makeup just helps with confidence not beauty, learn the difference."_ I said walking away only to bump into the guys.

 _"B you ok?"_ They asked _"Yeah I'm fine just ready to go home.' "Eddie. Bella was mean to me and said I looked ugly."_ Jessica said while rubbing herself on him. _"What she said is true Jessica. Brains before beauty and beauty comes from within not what you put on every morning."_ He said while running back to the field. While he was running people started clapping.

 _"Great speech Bella. Too bad you're leaving we could've been great friends."_ A girl named Angela said while walking with me. _"I'm not going anywhere but I haven't had the best of time in making friends so I'm getting homeschooled but we can still keep in touch. Here's my number we'll talk everyday and you never know, maybe I'll come back some time."_ I said while walking in the gym to get ready to go home.

That night I finished 2 more books and tests and almost my whole room minus my bed, was ready for tomorrow. I looked around and smiled at my accomplishment. "Wow so you're really leaving B?" Emmet said while looking around. _"Oh Em I'm not leaving for good. I'll still visit you guys but I think this would be good for me. I don't make friends easily like you do."_ I said walking to my bed.

 _"You're a people person and for some reason I have a hard time so I'm really hoping this will help me spread my wings and I can grow some confidence instead of hiding behind a door. I will be coming back to school so don't worry about that. Plus you'll have Edward and Jasper here to keep you company."_ I said while leaning on him.

 _"Still it's not the same. Yeah it's great having all these friends and the guys are cool and all but I love spending my time with my little sister. When mom and dad found out they were pregnant I really wanted a little brother and it was funny cause they were told it was a boy but they were in for a surprise when you were born. Your whole room was ready for a boy. I remembered being a little disappointed but then I looked at dad's face and saw him and mom laughing at what happened and knew from that point on I was going to make everyone proud and be the best brother ever."_ He said smiling from the memory.

 _"I won't lie and say that it hurts me to know that you didn't have any girl friends and that it was probably my fault since I've taught you how to do things guys do since you didn't turn out to be a boy and thought it was great bonding time between me and you. I know mom was kind of disappointed that you chose video games instead of shopping like normal girls. But at the same time you're not normal. We learned that some sports helped you with your clumsiness for some reason but you still had your moments."_ He said looking sad.

 _"Em I don't blame you for teaching me all those things. I envied you because you were so great and I wanted to learn from you. I hate shopping. I remember throwing a fit because mom dragged me to go with her and I hated every moment of it. I'd come home in tears from trying on dresses to only come home and see you and dad playing football and you guys showing me to see mom get mad because I ruined another pretty dress because I wanted to be like my big brother. I'm glad that you taught me all of that and I did make some girl friends. I don't see them in person but I talk to them online and what's funny is that today I met a great girl named Angela and I know we'll be great friends but it'll be too bad since I won't see her as often. But I know I'll make it work"_

We then laid down in my bed all night talking about good memories we had growing up. The next thing I knew I was getting woken up by a loud snore, aww's and a flash. I opened my eyes to see that Emmet and me have fallen asleep and my parents were in my door way taking pictures while my mom tried to wipe her tears. _"What's going on?"_ I said looking at my parents. The snores finally stopped and Emmet woke up? _"Why y'all in my room?"_ We all laughed at him which cause us to laugh harder when he looked at us confused until he saw that he was in my bed and not his.

 _"We're sorry for waking you guys up but I was on my way out to grab the newspaper so we can take Bella to her new place after breakfast when your mom decided to run and grab her phone all while trying to be quiet and to get me to see what was going on. Emmet if you want to come with us you can just so you can see where your sister will be staying at that way you can visit her whenever you want and vice versa."_ Dad said. "Yeah I'll come so I can tell all the boys not to mess with her." he said while trying to show off his muscles.

I grabbed my last box and headed for the car. We stopped at the dinner and then started the one and a half hour drive to my soon to be new place.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok first things first. This will be one of the many boring chapters that I will post so please no negativity. I tried so hard to not make it boring but for some reason in order to get started and some of the good things and t jump in time to where they meet the boys this chapter needed to be written. so again PLEASE NO NEGATIVIY! I know its boring just stay with me. Any who enjoy! -M

* * *

After about half an hour into the drive I fell asleep when all of a sudden Emmet woke me up with his loud voice saying _"Hot damn!"_ I looked around and saw that we were pulling up into a drive way of a three story country Victorian house. Standing outside was a woman in her late 30s with shoulder length black hair wearing yoga pants and a workout shirt. We all stepped out of the car to greet her while getting my stuff out of the trunk. _"Good afternoon I'm the girl's mother Cynthia. Sorry the girls couldn't be here to meet the rest of you but they're out shopping getting the finish touches of Bella's room. You'll just have to excuse Alice when you do meet her since she is a handful and likes to shop"_ she said laughing and I couldn't help but join in

I looked at my families faces and saw the confused looks _"Al does mean well and some times goes a little over board but she does know how to decorate and has great fashion sense. She told me that her and Ro were going to decorate my room for me so I wouldn't have to stress about that. All I can say is that you guys will love her"_ They just nodded their heads and grabbed my stuff while Cynthia started showing us where my room was and gave us a tour of the house. After about an hour we hear a car pulling up into the drive and I turn to see a red convertible and two girls getting out.

As soon as I see them I start running out the door into the waiting arms of my besties. _"Bella I cant believe you're here!"_ They said while hugging me. My whole family came out to see what was going on. _"Mom, dad, Em, this is Alice and Rose, my best friends."_ I said as they ran up to them to give them a hug. _"Thank you so much for letting her come and stay with us. You wont regret it!"_ They said.

After an hour of everyone talking and getting to know each other my parents left before it got too dark and us girls decided have a girls nights and just talk about anything and everything. All too soon we were at the place where the cheerleading audition was happening. A few girls were before us and they just kept staring at laughing when they thought we weren't looking. _"Look do you guys have a problem with us or not? I'm getting very irritated at the moment, so either speak up or knock it off before I do something I might not regret."_ Ro said and she glared at the girls.

 _"Oh honey we weren't saying anything bad about you but her.."_ They said while pointing at me _"Well lets just say I'm Jessica's cousin."_ She said with a smirk. _"You mean Jessica as in Jessica Stankanly?"_ Once that was out of my mouth she jumped where she was and tackled me. I hit her so hard that I knew she'd have a bruise. _"Hey hey hey whats going on here?"_ Someone said as they pulled Jessica's cousin off of me. _"She came at me I don't know what her problem is?"_ She said while fake crying.

 _"Um sir that's a lie."_ Jessica's cousin stopped crying and glared at Al. _"Excuse me? I do not lie."_ She said while putting her hands on her hips. _"Well minus that you admitted saying that you were talking bad about Bella and the fact that you stopped crying and have no tears coming down your face I did record the whole thing and she is the one that attacked Bella so if Bella we're to hit back it would be self defense."_ Al said all while showing him the video. _"Since I see that she is the one who started the fight, I'm sorry to say but you won't be able to try out for the team. We don't accept any acts towards bullying and violence."_ With our saying anything else he walked away. _"Wow. Thanks for getting us kicked off the team Swan."_ I turned around and looked at her. _"You know I never done anything towards you or your friends to make you hate me. Just because your cousin is hating me for no apparent reason gives you no choice in treating me the same way she does. Instead of acting on others hate find a way to hate me on your terms and not hers."_ I turned and walked out of the audition room.

 _"Bella wait up!"_ I heard feet running after me. _"Bella you ok? I can't believe that happened. Why does Jessica hate you?"_ Al said as she and Ro walked with me. _"I don't have a clue. I never talked to her or hardly anyone. I was too shy and mostly hung out with my brother and some of his friends. Emmet and I are really close so she has no reason to hate me."_ They grabbed my hand and started walking down the street with me. _"I think cheerleading is overrated anyways."_ Ro said bumping shoulders with me. I laughed and continued walking down the street. I heard music coming from a building so I turned and looked inside and saw a group of people dancing a mixture between hip hop and ballet. We continued walking until it was time for us to go back home. _"So girls how was auditions? Did you make the team?"_ We shook our heads no and told her what happened. _"Well I'm so sorry that happened Bella but maybe you guys can find something to do to pass some time."_ After we got home and ate we went and watched some videos and we went our separate ways to our rooms.

The next morning we did our homework and watched videos and Al went back to drawing some sketches on her pad, Ro was reading a magazine on fashion and cars and I went back to listening to music and reading some books. I must've got lost into my book and my music because I looked up and everyone was looking at me with their mouths wide open. _"What did something happen?"_ They shook their heads no and I caught onto what happened. _"Oh was I singing again? Look I'm sorry I'll do it in my room but please don't say anything bad I know I'm not that good at singing just don't rub it in my face."_ I said turning red. _"Bella you have a beautiful voice! I never knew you could sing! I only sing in the shower or when I'm by myself."_ I said blushing. _"Have you ever written a song?"_ Once Al said that Ro sat up and looked at me _"Um I've recently written a song but it was a spur of the moment. I was always jealous of how Emmet could make friends and that I have issues with my coordination but yet he's amazing at sports and taught me how to do them and my coordination got better and then we bonded over video games and we just got closer. But then he met the boys and they came over almost every day to play with him and I'm just left out because I'm the only girl so I'd go back into my space watch videos and read books."_ I said with a small smile.

 _"Why don't we do something with our hobbies! Let's make videos and you can sing and I'll make the costumes. We'll make up moves and we can make a music video! Ro can talk about cars and how to fix them or make them better, we can do some diy's, video games and music videos. We can also do a day in our life's."_ We thought about it and agreed. Nothing can go wrong since we have nothing better to do. _"Ok first we need to think of a name. So what? Our motto can be 'Who says you need men to do things? Girls can do it too."_ I smiled thinking of it. I looked at the girls and they just nodded their heads. _"It's perfect and so us." Ro said._ I knew she'd be on board since people think working on cars is supposed to be a guy thing. _"I love it let's get started!"_ We all ran and grabbed some paper so we can get some ideas and the materials we'll need to start out videos. Since they have a basement we turned that into our YouTube space. We decorated each wall to our likings for each of our videos we'd make and left one wall blank and painted it green so we can use it for other videos and make a scene based off that video. _"So what should our first video be?"_ Al said looking around.

 _"Why don't we do an intro of who we are and what we do."_ I said while they nodded _"Ok we'll do the video tomorrow so let's decorate the green wall and I'll pull up some outfits and makeup ideas."_ We pulled up a blank document and put some pictures up so it'll look like we decorated. _"Honest opinion guys. I think we should have separate playlists. One for each of us and then one for what we do together like vlogging and music."_ They nodded their heads and we started up our channel. We went to the store to grab some supplies that we'll need for our videos. Alice of course went to get some fabric so she can make her clothes while me and rose went a grabbed some lights that we'll need so the lighting will be good. We got home and set everything up. Alice went threw our closets and grabbed some comfy yet stylish clothes we'll wear. All to soon it was time to vlog. After our morning routine we went and sat down in the basement and just stared at the camera.

 _"So this isn't awkward at all"_ I said and started laughing. _"Why don't we do separate intros of who we are and what we do and in the end we'll all come on and end it with our slang?"_ Ro said and we all nodded. Ro decided to break the ice and went first, Al and I waited in the background for our turns. _"Hello I'm Rose. I love to fix and build cars. Ever since I can remember I was always in the garage helping my dad fix his cars. You could never get me out of their. Yeah I know what you're saying 'you're a girl, you don't know anything about fixing cars' all I can say is you're wrong. About 6 years ago when I was 10 my parents were in a major car accident and they died on site. I was adopted very quickly but a lady who I adore very much and her husband who's away in the military. Very proud of you sir and hope we make you proud as well. I'm here to help those who need it"_ Al decided to go next. _"Hello I'm Alice and also Roses adopted sister. My mom made the best decision ever to adopt her and we all couldn't be anymore closer than where we are today. I love fashion. I loved to draw and design clothes my way and put a hint of Alice in my everyday wear. Instead of some basic jeans why not and some lace and strings and make it pop and be unique."_ I guess it was now or never.

 _"I'm Bella and these girls are my best friends. I'm not very popular but that's ok. I have a big brother who I love very much and are very close. He taught me everything I need to know from games to sports. He's the reason why I can walk on solid ground"_ I said laughing. _"I love to play me some good Call Of Duty or run around and play some football with my big brother but things happen. I used to get pick on because I always hung out with my big brother and that's not a problem to me because I love him and I look up t him. He helped took care of me and I guess the girls at school just thought it was weird or something I don't know. I just kept to myself and I did me. I love to read and listen to music and apparently according to my two best friends that caught me singing said that I have a great voice but who knows maybe I'll let you guys hear it one day you never know. I love to take pictures and show people what I see in my eyes Any who we are the So What girls."_ We all waved at the camera. _"So What means that we don't care what people will think of us because we do us and we have each other and the support of our families. We don't mind that Rose who's a girl can fix a car probably better than a guy. Guess what.. So What_." We shouted at the _camera "If you're a girl who loves to be in the garage awesome come join Rose and maybe she can help you. If you're into fashion like Alice follow her as she can teach you some great things to spruce up your wardrobe. Or if you're like me who loves to play some games join me or join us all as we welcome you into our life. Bye guys! Like and subscribe for more videos!"_ We all said the ending together.

 _"Wow Bella, you had me wanting to watch us!"_ Al said bumping me _"I'm sorry guys it was a spur of the moment but we did get a few things with all of us saying it together."_ I said bumping her back _"Well lets just act like we are preparing for some future videos so why don't you get started on making your designs and Bella put your photography into good use and snap a few pics and we can upload them to our instagram so people can see what goes on behind the scene. We'll do our own accounts and one of all of us. Deal?"_ Ro said and we all nodded. We all hugged and jumped for joy at posting a new video. All to soon we were getting started with the rest of our days and we let Alice do her thing with the camera and her clothes. We all decided t save the videos and post them when we start seeing that people are liking our videos. So far so good into my new life with my best friends. I couldn't be any happier than I am with my girls by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this one might not be good but I needed to get these details threw so I can continue on with the story so please no negativity as I know that this wasn't really good and boring**

Its been a few weeks since we posted our video and we've been busy trying to get everything together so we can each post a video on our playlists. We were finishing buying some items for Al's videos when a group of guys ran towards us. " _Hey you guys are the So What team right? I'm Jake, this is my boyfriend Jarred and our friends Sam, Paul and Seth. We saw your guy's video and we're subscribed and love you guys already!"_ I looked at the girls who had smiles on their faces. _"We're The Wolf Pack, we make music on YouTube. To us music speaks to our soul, so instead of the typical nonsense of drugs, sex and alcohol we just use our instruments and turn the bass up and we can't forget our classic instruments like the violins and pianos, we just make random beats and for some odd reason people enjoy it. You guys should check us out and we're having a bonfire this Saturday you guys should come along."_ Jake said as he shook our hands. _"We'll see if we can make it and we'll definitely check you guys out."_ Ro said as we got in the car to go home

 _"Well that was an interesting day. Let's set everything up and go over a plan of how and what we'll be uploading."_ Al said. As they were talking about what they'll be doing I set up my space and hung some pictures that I took over the years and put them up around my wall after I was done I went to my laptop and looked up The Wolf Pack. About 5 minutes in they sat down next to me and watched their videos. _"Wow I really like their music! It's so catchy! I can listen to it when I'm having a good or bad day or I just want to be alone. I love it subscribe!"_ Al said. Their music was really good and one of the beats caught my attention so I saved it to my favorites so I can listen to it in my room. When I was finally alone and ready for bed I grabbed my laptop and listened to the song again. I just kept replaying it over and over until it was glued into my head. I finished packing and went to sleep knowing I had to convince both the girls and my parents on going to the bonfire on Saturday.

I woke up to Al and Ro jumping on my bed _"B today is the day you're going home and we're going to miss you!"_ Al said while they laid on either side of me. _"I'm going to miss you guys too but I have a question…?"_ I said looking at them both. _"As you guys know I wrote a song about my issues that I have with being made fun of and not having friends and sitting by and watching my brother with all of his friends and only hanging out with him every now and then and talking to guys."_ I said as they nodded their heads. _"Well last night when we listened to that song that the guys made I fell in love with the beat and changed up my song so it semi goes with the beat and changed the lyrics so it'll sound more like its towards a relationship and not about my problems.. But I want to ask the boys if we can use the beats to make my song and in order to do that we have to go to the bonfire…"_ I said looking at them _"Can we hear the song?"_ Ro said and I nodded my head and grabbed the laptop and started the song. When I was done I looked up to see their shocked faces and they agreed that they'll come with me to the bonfire.

By 12:30 my parents were pulling up to the house to pick me up and I stood to greet them. _"Bella my baby! Oh I missed you so much! So how's homeschooling? How was cheer practice? Did you make the team? Your brother is on the football team and he's hardly home and I miss the craziness. Oh I'm so glad you're home for the weekend!"_ My mom said as she was squeezing me to death. _"No we didn't make the team I'll explain later but me and the girls were invited to a bonfire tomorrow on the Rez and I wanted to know if they can come over tomorrow and we can drive back the next day so you guys don't have to drive there and back."_ I said giving them the puppy dog eyes and saw the girls join in as well. _"Well aren't you girls cute and in luck! They're having a party down at the station and your brother will be at practice and hanging with the boys so yes you can go but I want to know who is doing the bonfire. Better not be any boys."_ Dad said looking at us and then the girls looked away. _"So they are boys? Nope no way!"_ I looked at mom for help. " _Oh come on dad they're gay and won't do anything plus they're my second friends and you'll like them and I promise you can meet them. Heck you can drop us off!"_ I said while giving him the puppy dog eyes. _"Oh hun let them go and as she said they're gay and we can meet them."_ Mom said as she patted dads arm. He looked at her and said that it was ok. The girls and I jumped for joy and agreed that they would pick me up and we'll drive there and back.

After a talk with the parents and the few hours of driving we were finally pulling up to my house. I smiled as I looked at the place I grew up in. I went and unpacked my stuff and sat on my bed thinking of what to do. I sat up and grabbed my laptop and went to The Wolfpack videos and found a contact information and I messaged them saying that the girls and I would be coming but my over protective dad didn't believe that they were gay and wanted to meet them. After I sent the message I went down stairs to get a snack before I went to my video room. I decided to pre record some videos of me playing some video games. _"Yo what's up guys? Bella here to bring you another video. For your information we decided to wait a few weeks before we looked at YouTube hoping that people will hopefully subscribe but any who lets get to it. As you guys can see I'm in a different room.. I'm actually in my home town since I visit my family from Friday-Sunday props to being hom_ eschooled by your best friends mom." I laughed and set Call of Duty up on my screen and set my microphone headset on.

 _"So what I like to do here when playing online is to stay quiet and mostly guys play this game and if they found out I'm a girl that's kicking their asses.. Talk about getting shit talked so I do the element of surprise! As you can see my name on here is ISwan122 and no one can tell if it's a chick or not so let's kick some ass. If you guys want add me on PS4 and now lets show these people how it's done!"_ I winked at the camera. As I played the game I was telling them how to play and what to avoid and in the end my team won. _"Just like that and BAM we won! Woop woop! Now to congrats the team. We did good gentlemen! Great game!"_ I said in the microphone _"Shit it's a chick!" "Bet she let her brother play for her and she's taking credit!" "Sounds like you guys are butt hurt that a girl was able to whip some ass and as for this so called brother playing for me check it out on my YouTube channel and let me know if it was my brother as you guys said, duces!"_ I said and logged out. _"Well that was fun! Make sure you guys check out Al's and Ro's playlist and turn that notification on so you guys know when we upload and don't forget to subscribe! Later!"_ I said and hit my camera. I turned off my camera and started to edit out some stuff and made the ending cut out to when I hit the lens the videos looked like it was over and added Al's and Ro's faces at the end so when people click their faces it takes them to their playlists.

After I was done I went and ate with my parents and checked my email to see if the boys replied back and sure enough they did and they agreed to come over in the morning to meet my parents. I told my parents of the plan for tomorrow and went to bed. Can't wait for tomorrow and see what the day will bring us. I woke some time around 8 to loud banging and loud music. I listen closely and heard what sounded like my brother singing or trying to sing to Katy Perry. _"Because I am the champion and you're going to hear me Rooooaar!"_ I peeked inside and saw that he was in his football pants and on his bed. _"Well a good morning and a hello to you too brother!"_ I screamed and at this moment I wished I was recording this because the minute I said that he tripped over his sheets and face planted into the floor. I busted up laughing and ran down stairs when I saw that he had his football in hand. I ran into the kitchen and saw my parents with smiles on their faces. _"Morning my wonderful parents!"_ I said out of breath _"Bella!"_ I turned around in time to catch the football that Emmet threw at me from the top of the stairs. I tossed it to my dad who caught it and sat down at the dining table.

 _"So Bella please tell us what happened to tryouts and when do we get to meet your friends?"_ Mom said as she sat down with breakfast. So I told them everything that happened and what happened afterwards. _"Well I'm sorry that happened to you sweetheart.. But all I can say is that it'll get better. I know it doesn't feel like it or look like it but it will. Trust me I was in your shoes before and that's how I met your dad. Gosh his sister.. Bless her soul was a grade A bitch. Used to tease me because I had a crush on your dad and I was 190 pounds while she was 110 little thang and your dad being the great guy he is never worried about my weight but we were friends. Summer came and I worked my ass off to lose the damn pounds and come around to school starting up I walked in at 120 pounds and thanks to your grandmothers genes of big boobs made me look skinnier. Let me tell ya the guys went crazy and it made you dad jealous but hey look at us now. The fat girl turned skinny and big sport player still strong together."_ She said kissing him.

 _"Eww gross guys get a room! Hey Edward and Jasper are on their way here and we'll be downstairs playing some games but I'm going to get showered and changed. Practice doesn't start till noon so don't be worried if you guys don't see us!"_ Emmet said as he ran up the stairs. _"My girlfriends won't be here for another hour and a half and the boys said they'd be here around.. Oh my gosh! Soon! I need to get ready!"_ I said and ran out the room. Thank god I took a shower last night so all I had to do was throw on a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and a crop top grey sweater with a rose on the side and my maroon chucks and I put on some nude lipstick and natural makeup. After I was done I looked into my mirror and approved. Thank god I have naturally curly wavy hair. I heard a car pull up so I ran downstairs and threw the door open to only see Edward and Jasper on the porch. _"Oh it's only you guys.. Come on in Em is down in the game room waiting for you guys."_ I looked around outside before I closed the door to only face a smiling and a shocked face. _"What? Is their something on my face?"_ I said and looked in the mirror _"Are you expecting someone other than us handsome men Bella?"_ Jasper said while puffing out his chest. _"Why Jasper of course no one can beat how handsome you are well except my besties of course."_ I said and stuck my tongue at him to which he laughed and walked down stairs. _"It's great to see you again Bella, I'm not used to not seeing you when I come over, by the way you look beautiful as always."_ Edward said and left to go down stairs.

After a few minutes I heard another car pull up and looked out the window to see that it was the guys. I ran into the living room to see that my dad was in their watching sports. _"Dad they're here. Please be nice!"_ Then I ran into the kitchen _"Mom they're here!"_ I said and ran and got the Door to let the guys in. _"Mi Bella!"_ Jake said as he picked me up. _"Well I'll be damned if I didn't have the hots for Jarred your mom would've been on my radar no offense ."_ Jake said with his hands up _"Is that baseball? What team is playing ?"_ Jake said as he and the boys made their way to the living room after they shook hands with my dad and kissed my moms hand. _"Well I guess they're ok to hang out with but I swear if they choose the wrong team they're out of here Bella!"_ Dad laughed as he made his way back to his chair. _"They're a keeper for sure honey. They act like you and your brother and they apparently like watching tv so they'll keep your father entertained for me. Just like your brothers friends those boys are hotties. If they're all not gay baby you should get at one of them. Edward is a yes but Jasper..? I don't think he's your type but who knows he could surprise you especially in the sheets."_ She said with a wink. _"Eww mom gross! No!"_ I said and followed her into the kitchen to grab the snacks. After half an hour into the game and yelling at the tv the boys decided they needed to head back. _"Well Chief this won't be the last time you'll be seeing us that's for sure but we should get going to set up for the party and I'll let my dad know about your fishing trip seeing as he could use a buddy. Ladies."_ Jake said as they all shook hands with my dad and kissed mine and my moms hands. I shook my head and walked them out.

 _"Thanks guys I owe you big time. I know it must've been weird.."_ I said looking around and saw a red car coming down the street. _"You don't owe us anything Bella. Seriously meeting you guys has been the best and in fact a little birdy told me that you took a big interest into one of our jams and feel free to use it and if you want some help making some adjustments we are more than happy to help you."_ Jarred said as he side hugged me. _"Yeah Bella that's why we make music. You have other artist out their making lyrics and we're out here making beats and people contact us and will pay us to let them use our beats. Heck between you girls and us.."_ Seth looked around the area and I smiled at the girls as they approached us. _"Beyoncé may have had someone contact us to see if we can make a few beats for her on her new album and in a few months they're going to fly us down to California to talk to the Queen and see what she would like to hear and in return we'll get paid big time and get free album before it is even released! We're so excited!"_ Seth screamed. _"Plus we all can go rent a beach house and take a summer vacation and we can collaborate on a few videos here and their since your channel is growing by the minute. You guys are half way towards the same amount of subscribers as us."_ Paul said as he hugged us. _"What do you guys mean?"_ Al said _"When was the last time you guys seen your channel?"_ Seth said _"Well we thought that since we're new on YouTube and not many people will see us so we decided to wait a few weeks before we checked our channel and in the mean time we can busy ourselves by decorating each of our walls and pre record some videos so we won't get backed up and so we can practice editing_." Ro said. The boys looked a each other and smiled. _"Well I guess today will be day one of our collab together. So tonight bring your camera and get ready to record and make sure you don't go on YouTube because we want to get your reactions recorded ok?"_ Sam said and we all nodded at them and waved them good bye.

Around 7:30 just as the sun was starting to set we decided to start heading out to the Reservation. I started recording the trees we were passing by that had the sun shining threw and just as they were ending The ocean came into view with the sun hitting the water an area with chairs scattered in a circle with a table and bench not far away with chips and food were laying. I turned the camera off just as we were starting to turn into a drive way. We got out of the car with dessert in our hands and made our way to the porch. As we walked up the door flew open, a guy in a wheelchair greeted us with smiles _"Well you beautiful ladies must the So What crew I've heard so much about. Come on in! I'm Billy Black Jakes dad."_ We said our hellos and followed him into the kitchen. _"Ok ladies I was told to tell you when you got here to go out to the garage which is threw that back door. The boys are waiting for you, they have everything ready for a surprise and I was warned about screaming and shouting so don't worry on being loud. Those boys make up for the noise here and they also said to start recording once the last person hits the ground. Ok go have fun see you at the bonfire!"_ Once we were all outside I started recording which was awesome since the boys decided to decorate the back yard with fake candles on a flower petal covered walkway that leaded up to the garage.

Luckily Ro brought her camera so we can have two angles of us going into the garage. Once we were about to enter Ro ran back to get her camera. Once she was back the boys turned on the computer and yelled surprise as it was showing us our faces on some of the screens and a big blank screen all while the rest were either playing our video and showing us the comments that kept popping up. _"Ok ladies the big surprise is right here. This shows you how many subscribers you have and plus it's live so it'll go up and down as people subscribe or unsubscribe."_ Seth said as he turned the screen on and the number that popped up made us gasp and jump up and down for joy and we screamed and hug each other. I felt someone grab my camera as we were hugging and screaming. To say that we were surprised was a big understatement. Nothing can compare to what happened next.


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating as often as I would like but not going to sugar coat it but sorry and shit life does happen which causes me to take awhile to upload BUT don't worry I will upload just be patient with me

So a quick thing! My mistake but I just wanted to clear up things before I post this new chapter.

1

Bella's dad is a lawyer and her mom works at home doing I don't know what yet

2

They live in a two story house with a guest house in the back (kind of like the one from switch at birth) with a pool in the middle. The house is 10 feet from the street and is surrounded by a gate that has a remote control and gate code to open.

3

Please be patient I will be uploading a chapter soon. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It may seem boring but I'm working on it being interesting for you guys


	6. Chapter 6

_"So since you wanted to write a song using our beats we figured you'd want to get started on it so hop in the booth and let's get started,"_ The boys said as they pushed us towards a booth.

I would never forget that night. We finished the song in less than a week. The weekends that I went home we went straight to the boy's house to work on our song. Alice finally decided that she wanted to make it into a music video when we release the song. Our channel grew a little more when we released a couple of pre-made videos. It's been 1 month since we started our YouTube channel and met the boys. We've only had a couple videos on each of our playlists and we'll be releasing the music video on our group playlist. Everyone agreed that the music video will be both on our channel and the boys.

 _"Bella? Are you going to be home tonight or at the boys?"_ Mom said as she opened my door. _"I'll be over at their house for a couple of hours since we're almost done with our video. But I'll be home for dinner."_ I said as I kissed her goodbye. When I got to the boy's house we finished the final touches and watched the video.

It started with me and Seth under the covers while I sang.

 _ **I'm jealous, I'm overzealous**_

 _ **When I'm down, I get real down**_

 _ **When I'm high, I don't come down**_

 _ **I get angry, baby, believe me**_

 _ **I could love you just like that**_

 _ **And I could leave you just this fast**_

Then the scene changed to us at the bonfire party that we had and Rose, Alice and a few other girls were hanging around him while I had boys sitting and hanging around me.

 _ **But you don't judge me**_

 _ **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**_

 _ **No, you don't judge me**_

 _ **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**_

Then it changed into us fighting and throwing things around "our" room then making up. Threw out the video it was me and him making each other jealous and then yelling and making up.

 _ **'Cause I got issues**_

 _ **But you got 'em too**_

 _ **So give 'em all to me**_

 _ **And I'll give mine to you**_

 _ **Bask in the glory**_

 _ **Of all our problems**_

 _ **'Cause we got the kind of love**_

 _ **It takes to solve 'em**_

 _ **Yeah, I got issues**_

 _ **And one of them is how bad I need you**_

 _ **You do shit on purpose**_

 _ **You get mad and you break things**_

 _ **Feel bad, try to fix things**_

 _ **But you're perfect**_

 _ **Poorly wired circuit**_

 _ **And got hands like an ocean**_

 _ **Push you out, pull you back in**_

 _ **'Cause you don't judge me**_

 _ **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**_

 _ **No, you don't judge me**_

 _ **'Cause you see it from same point of view**_

 _ **'Cause I got issues**_

 _ **But you got 'em too**_

 _ **So give 'em all to me**_

 _ **And I'll give mine to you**_

 _ **Bask in the glory**_

 _ **Of all our problems**_

 _ **'Cause we got the kind of love**_

 _ **It takes to solve 'em**_

 _ **Yeah, I got issues**_

 _ **And one of them is how bad I need you**_

 _ **And one of them is how bad I need you**_

 _ **(I got issues, you got 'em too)**_

 _ **'Cause I got issues**_

 _ **(I got)**_

 _ **But you got 'em too**_

 _ **So give 'em all to me**_

 _ **(You got 'em too)**_

 _ **And I'll give mine to you**_

 _ **Bask in the glory**_

 _ **(I got issues)**_

 _ **Of all our problems**_

 _ **'Cause we got the kind of love**_

 _ **(You got 'em too)**_

 _ **It takes to solve 'em**_

 _ **Yeah, I got issues (I got)**_

 _ **And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)**_

 _ **Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)**_

 _ **And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)**_

 _ **Yeah, I got issues (I got)**_

 _ **And one of them is how bad I need you**_

 _(Issues - Julia Michaels)_

At the end of the video it was me and Seth making out while slowly taking our clothes off and the screen goes black and has our YouTube channel and a thank you to The Wolf Pack for collaborating with us on this video.

I walked through the doors with a huge smile on my face. _"What has you all happy?"_ Emmet said walking down the stairs. _"Oh the girls and I did a music video and put it on YouTube so I'm just happy that we got it done and finished,"_ I said walking up to my room. I changed into some shorts and a tank top since I feel like being lazy and walked down to have dinner with everyone. Once dinner was over I ran downstairs and video chatted the girls. _"B, I'm so excited that we're now posting the video up!"_ Al said as she hugged Ro. _"I think tomorrow when my parents drop me off we should tell them what we're doing and to show them our song,"_ I said getting nervous. They agreed and we uploaded the song and talked for about an hour.

I woke up the next morning and started getting ready to go back to my girls. As I was walking downstairs I heard Em talking and paused at the door when I heard my name. _"Your sister will never understand us, babe. But that's ok because I still have you."_ I heard what sounded like Lauren talking. Shaking my head and went downstairs.

" _Morning hun! So I was thinking we could all go out to the diner and get some breakfast?"_ Mom said, " _Sure mom that sounds wonderful."_ She smiled and ran upstairs to I guess tell dad and Em. All of a sudden I heard screaming and yelling. " _Who the hell was that?"_ Was all we heard before we saw a red-faced Emmet with mom trailing behind him. " _So are you going to say anything?!"_ He looked down and mumbled something. " _Speak up!"_ I wanted to laugh so bad but held it in and I can tell my dad was as well. " _That um... Was this girl that I'm um… kinda seeing?"_ Mom narrowed her eyes. " _Kinda?"_ I looked at dad who just shrugged his shoulders. " _She said she was old friends with Bella before she left and that she had a crush on me so I asked her out a couple days ago."_ He said looking at me. I racked my head for any ideas. " _Oh, Angela? She's a really sweet girl!"_ Mom snorted. " _Apparently not since I just caught her half-naked dear."_ My eyes widened. " _Um no her name is Lauren..?"_ I let out a gasp. " _I have no friends and I met Angela on my last day here... Lauren and her group of friends are the reason I left! She and her friends are the ones that kept picking on me and being downright sluts and bitches! Why would you date her?"_ His eyes widened then narrowed. " _She was right. You would've reacted that way. I'm your brother you should be happy that I'm happy."_

" _Well sorry to be the one to upset you brother dear but it's the cold hard truth. I'm sorry your new girlfriend is the reason I left home and heads up since mom walked in on that you should wrap it before you tap it because I heard all the stories she was spewing along with her friends in the bathroom and in passing period."_ I said grabbing my stuff and heading outside.

To say breakfast was interesting was an understatement. Once we reached the house Emmet decided to stay outside to talk on the phone. " _So um since we have everyone here we would like to tell you guys something."_ This caught my parents attention. " _As you guys know we haven't gotten into cheerleading for reasons you already know and the girls heard me sing and we did a spontaneous thing and started a YouTube channel. The boys that you met are also on YouTube they're channel is mostly about music and the reason we've been going over to their house so that we collaborated on a video."_ I said waiting for a reaction. " _Ok well I would like the information so I can make sure you guys are not posting anything bad but other than that I don't mind."_ Mrs. Brandon said and my parents nodded their heads. We squealed and nodded and gave them a hug and all the information that they'll need.

It's been an eventful few days if I could be honest. Our channel plus the boys went up a few thousand since we released the video. Mom called me out of the blue saying that she loved the video and couldn't believe that my voice matured. I guess I've been singing for awhile but something happened and I just stopped but that she and dad were glad that I'm back singing again. Right now the girls and I were prerecording videos since Ali found out that theirs a fashion show coming up in a few weeks and wants all of us girls to go to have a girls trip and to give our moms some bonding time since Mrs. Brandon has hardly any friends.

" _So what if we become famous? B will skyrocket since she can sing… Will that be the end for us?"_ Ro said out of nowhere. _"What? Of course not! If I become famous because I can sing doesn't mean that I'll leave you guys. Al will be my fashion designer with my approval of outfits and you could be my manager since people are scared of you and you give no shits since it's your way or the high way Ro. I would never leave you guys behind. Plus we all agreed you're my back up singers when needed and who knows... We can be a band. You guys are my ride or die!"_ I said getting up and hugging them.

" _Good because you guys are my ride or die as well. With what went on in my life you guys are my future and my sisters. I love you guys_." Ro said _. "Yeah what she said_." I love my girls.

We checked our video and saw that we gained another two thousand followers and our video has over three thousand views. We were on our way to my house to pick up my mom and to pack some things I'll be needing. I walked in and saw my mom and her stuff in the kitchen and ran to my room to get my stuff but stopped in my tracks.

I screamed for my mom and to call the cops. She ran upstairs along with the girls and looked at what was my room. When I left I made sure my room was clean and now it looks like a tornado hit my room. My clothes were everywhere and some were torn up and my books were tossed and some pages were torn out. I started crying and then remembered I had a special dress in my closet so I ran towards it to only find it gone. I grabbed my phone and searched for the only people that could've done this. I went to Emmets Instagram and saw that he posted a picture with Lauren and low and behold she was wearing my dress. I showed the girls and they gasped.

" _What did you find darling? The cops should be here soon."_ Mom asked. " _Remember that dress you wore for your first date with dad when you told him you were pregnant with me and you lost the dress later on. Well, I found one similar and me and the girls were remaking it to give to you for your birthday in a couple of weeks but it's gone... And somehow Lauren has a dress similar but I can't say it's her for sure yet."_ I said sitting down on my bed. " _Wait, Bella! The camera!"_ Al screamed all of a sudden. " _What camera?"_ Mom asked looking around. " _Last time when us girls all stayed over Al got spooked and said the house was "haunted" So to prove that she was right she put a camera up in the corner and I turned it on before I left Sunday."_ I got up and went to my computer just as the doorbell rang. Mom went and answered the door while we looked at the footage. I made it so it can stream threw my tv and I fast forward threw the whole thing and saw that three days ago my door to my closet opened by itself " _See! I told you!"_ I rolled my eyes and continued then I slowed it down to yesterday and saw that Lauren walked in with a phone in hand. " _Look I'm telling you that this is her room this time, girls. So tonight during the party we'll tell Emmet and the boys that we need to do something in his room and we'll tear threw ugly Swans."_ I fast forward just as the cops came into my room. I stopped and played at normal speed. " _So like tell me again why we're like doing this again?"_ Jessica said. " _That slut told Emmet that I went to the school being a whore and that he should wrap it before he taps it. At least I get some unlike her!"_ Lauren said as she went threw my closet. " _I give her props for this cute dress that she'll never see again."_ She said before they started having fun cutting the rest of my clothes and throwing things around.

" _Well I guess that answers my questions so we'll just need a copy of the tape and we'll take some pictures and if you want to press charges or anything we'll do that."_ One of the officers said. I pressed charges and my parents don't want her anywhere near the house. So about an hour and a half later we finally left the house for our girls trip. My dad called later that day asking what's going since he was in a meeting and his friend left him a voicemail that the cops were called. After explaining what happened he turned his lawyer mode on and went on a rant. After calming him down I told my parents that I don't feel comfortable with her around and if Emmet is still seeing her that I want to live in the guest house in the backyard and make my own place where I can have a studio, office, and gym all in one without running into Emmet and Lauren. They didn't believe me when I said that he would side with her and not his own sister. But we put that aside and talked about our girls trip.

We got to the hotel and settled in and went and looked at what they had to offer us. " _So free all you can eat breakfast? Umm yaaaass. Ooo indoor swimming! Double yass. Oh, what's that?"_ Al was blabbing as she ran. " _Stripper poles? I kind of want to try!"_ She ran in with us in tow. _"Hello welcome! Are you guys new?"_ We nodded yes as we looked around _"Well come on in and look around. My name is Zafrina or Z if you would like. I offer a free week trial to all new customers to show them that Pole Fitness is very beneficial since it builds everyone's confidence, helps with flexibility, great for bedroom purpose and all while you're exercising. I'm here to show everyone that this is a great way of exercising with it not feeling like you're exercising. So would you ladies like to try?"_ I look towards my mom with a hopeful look but she was already smiling and nodding her head along with Mrs. Brandon.

It's been a couple days since we took the free classes and to say that I'm in love is an understatement. Zafrina offered mom and mama B a private lesson which is eww but I don't mind since mom said that she wants to convert a room to a fitness room and add some poles so we can practice at home. The following day was the fashion show so we spent morning going to the spa and getting our nails done and then getting semi-dressed up. As we were walking to the front doors where the show was being held we were stopped by a group of kids asking to take some pictures to which we agreed and our mothers took the pictures. " _I would like to say that you guys are an inspiration to me. I love fashion like a girly girl but I also love to get down and dirty like you two and I just want to say thank you for being who you are and I loved your music video, Bella. Keep up the good work."_ One of the girls said before running off. I'm glad that we can make a difference.

The show was amazing and it's sad to say but I'm glad that we are going back home since I miss my bed. We finished packing and started the 4 1/2 drive back home. I was listening to music when my phone went off with an Instagram request and message from ec122.

 **Message**

 _E: Hey Bella it's Edward… lol umm, I heard what happened with Lauren and I just wanted to apologize for what happened and to tell you that she posted a video about what she was doing. Here's the link._

B: Hey and thanks for the link but I had a camera in my room and caught everything plus a few "ghost" sightings on it.

 _E: Oh ok cool._

B: Yeah so umm thank you I guess? Lol

 _E: Sorry I know this is awkward since we hardly talked to each other but I'm looking out for you. So how are you doing? I hardly see you now that you're gone._

B: I'm doing great I'm living a happy life now that I'm not getting bullied all the time and I have two of the best friends with me. What about you?

 _E: That's good. I'm sorry about how they were treating you. You're an amazing person and I'm glad that you're happy now. I'm doing great football practice is kicking my ass but you know same old same old. So umm you don't have to but how about we text for now? If not I'm cool talking here but here's my number if you do. (360)225-3215. :)_

I, of course, started texting him all the way until we got back home. It's been a few weeks since I got his number and we've been nonstop ever since. We made a whole bunch of videos on our free time and uploading every other day and our subscribers were adding up. We were all heading over to my house for spring break and the house next door was for sale and mama B was thinking of moving closer so we were all together and so she and mom can hang out more. As we got closer to my house we saw a bunch of balloons and a banner saying welcome home and as we neared the back we saw the guest house all redecorated. We stepped out the car and as we neared the door my parents came out.

"Surprise! We figured that when you guys come and live here next year or when you come home and the girls want to come then you guys can stay here. But I still want you at the dinner table. I want you to feel comfortable so we put in a security system and cameras all around. They also have night vision for extra protection." Mom said while pointing out where the cameras are. We walked inside to look around and saw everything already decorated

"I left your rooms bare so you can do what you want to it and we also did a band room/ studio room in the bottom room. It is sound proof so no one can hear you or you can't hear them but on the TVs, a small screen will pop up when someone comes to the doors or garage that way you guys know who's coming in or out. We have cameras set up in the main house so we technically have 360-degree protection and we made sure the place is ghost free for you Alice." Mom said smiling at her while we all laughed at her. We decided to go look at our rooms and to see what we wanted to do to it. Later that night we had a bbq and were all having fun and talking and hanging outside by the pool with a fire going when Emmet decided to make his presence known. "What's with the signs and balloons?" He said looking around. "We redecorated the guest house for Bella and the girls for when they come over." Mom said looking at him. His face went from shock to mad. "Why does she get the guest house? I'm older shouldn't I get it?" He said giving me a dirty look. "Your room wasn't torn apart by someone that hates you and the fact that you haven't said hello to me or apologize to me for what your girlfriend did to me is quite shocking. Did you know that the nice blue dress that she was wearing with you on your Instagram was made from me and the girls by hand to give to mom for her birthday that I have yet to get back by the way. No? Didn't think so. So go ahead and be pist off at me for getting a place for myself so my brother can date and see a girl who made my life so miserable that I went away from home." I said giving him a dirty look and stormed into the guest house. The girls followed after me after saying goodnight to everyone.

The next morning we woke up ready to decorate our rooms, so we went to the main house to go tell my mom so we can get a move on and be done with our rooms. I walked in and saw Emmet sitting at the table. " _Bella, can we talk?"_ I looked at him and shook my head. "That talk should've happened when you started dating my bully and that talk should've happened at the party that you weren't supposed to throw but did and my room got ruined, moms dress was stolen and to top it off? My best friend that I call my brother hasn't talked to me since I left home so I'm sorry Emmet I don't feel like talking to you at the moment." I said walking away. Twenty plus stores later and 5 hours of labor our place is halfway done.

" _I'm beat man. I've never worked so hard in my life!"_ Al said laying down.

"Girl same! So now what? We're done with our rooms and all we have left is the band/ studio room." Ro said looking around.

" _I'm thinking about teaching myself how to play some instruments so I do t have to rely on the boys so much,"_ I said shrugging.

"Well I might be rusty but I kinda know how to play piano and I heard Al play guitar before. Can't be hard to practice more and get back in our grooves." Ro said looking around.

" _Omg it's official we're an offset girl band!"_ Al said clapping. Ro and I looked at her weirdly.

"Umm… offset? What does that mean?" I said laying on my stomach.

" _Well in my head it kinda means that we help out with your music that way we're apart of it and we only come in when let's just say in the future we do a show and if someone is sick or need a quick back up me and Ro are right here and ready and we don't need to learn your songs since we helped with it too,"_ Al said shrugging.

I shrugged too and rolled over.

"So we're the So What offset girl band then!" I said laughing and soon were the girls "Alright I'm starving let's eat." I said walking into the kitchen. We were just sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang and banging on the door happened. We all looked at each other with a scared look.

" _Bella! Rose! Alice! Open up! Mr. and Mrs. Swan? Mrs. Brandon? Someone, please open up! It's important!"_ The boys were yelling. We ran to the door and they ran in. " _Sorry to disturb but this is an emergency! An agency called us and wants an interview with us but they would also like to meet with you. I've brought over the papers so you can look at them Mr. Swan since you're a lawyer and all and plus we want to have you on our team as well as the girls for legal terms. We'll pay you when we get paid? You don't have to but I'm getting off track but here's the number call them! Omg, we're going to be famous!"_ Jake said in one breath and dancing.

It took us awhile to collect ourselves before we too were jumping for joy. I grabbed my phone and saw that we had 5 million views on our video and we gained 2 million followers. I showed everyone and we continued jumping for joy. Then my phone rang…

"Hello?" I said putting it on speaker.

" _Hi, we're looking for the So What girls. My name is Riley Biers from The Ellen Show crew and I was hoping to schedule you girls and The Wolf Pack next week? We'll have a private plane pick your whole family up and fly you to LA and stay in a hotel with tickets to Disneyland and of course your whole family plus 3 friends are able to watch the show."_ I'm shookith I looked at everyone and saw that they were nodding their heads.

"Umm, we all would love too! The Wolf Pack are here and said that they'll love to come as well!" I said jumping

" _Wonderful! I'll schedule a flight for Thursday morning, then on Thursday night we'll need everyone on set to practice what's going to happen and if you guys would like to sing that would be wonderful. We know you guys did Issues and that was a hit but if you want to sing a new song that would be awesome and we can do Issues as an introduction but it's up to you no pressure just let us know on Thursday night. Now the show will record on Friday afternoon and after that is your guys free time for Disneyland and what not until Monday morning for your flight back to Washington. Now I know your father is a lawyer so I'm faxing over everything I just said including legal documents for both the So What crew and The Wolf Pack crew and if you guys have any questions my name is Riley and I'm a phone call away so don't hesitate to call me. Any questions before I go?"_ I said no so we hung up and celebrated


End file.
